KotLC Interviews!!!
By:TheBookQueen16 Hi Guys!!!I had this idea and decided to go through with it!Plz comment on who you would like to be interviewed next! -Vee KotLC Interview with...………………………...Tam! Me:Hello Tam!I will be interviewing you!Lets start with some simple questions. Tam:Sure,I guess. Me:What your favorite movie,Tam? Tam:Infinity War Me:Why? Tam:Everyone dies Me:……………………….. Tam:…………………………………………………………. Me:What’s your Favorite Human Food? Tam:French Fries Me:Why? Tam:Because there so salty. Me:*left eye starts to tick* Tam:…………*Flicks bangs* Fangirls in the corner:Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!HE FLICKED THEM.HE’S SOO HOT. Me:SHUT IT.Okay Tam,That’s the end.What do you have to say to the Watchers? Tam:Hate on Keefe.*exits room* Me:*goes to get a cup of hot chocolate*NEXT! KotLC Interview with...…………...Keefe! Me:Hi.Im interviewing you today with some fan-based questions! Keefe:I HAVE FANS! Me:Umm.Yeah.Anyway,What REALLY happened during the Great Gulon Incident? Keefe:Well,it’s a funny story.One da- Shannon Messenger:*comes barging in*KEEFE!DONT REVEAL ALL MY SECRETS!! Me:*puts head between knees* Keefe:…………………………………….. Shannon Messenger:*Calmly exits* Me:I need to update the security.Anyway,what your favorite food? Keefe:Eggs!Cause their EGGCELLENT! Me:………………………………..No more puns Keefe:What’s got you all CRACKED up?HAHAHAHAAHAHAH Me:Do you like Sophie? Keefe:Maybe…..Maybe not Me:KEEFE AND SOPHIE SITTING IN A TREE! Keefe:…………………………………….. Me:Just kidding. Keefe:*Side-eye* Me:Okay!What note did you get in your Black swan outh box/ Shannon Messenger:KEEFE!!DONT ANSWER THAT! Keefe:*mumbles*crazy people in the house.I got to go!*runs out of room* Me:*Finishes Hot chocolate* KotLC Interview with...…………...Bronte! Category:Fanfiction Category:Funny Me:Hello,Bronte!Thank you for taking time out of your busy day to do an interview! Bronte: Busy is right! I have to run the world and sit on a throne and look pretty! Random Fan girl in the corner: I think you’re failing pretty epically at the last one! Bronte: WHAT!?YOU ARE HEARBY EJECTED FROM THE LOST CITIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fan girl in the corner:NOOOO*gets thrown up and breaks the roof while still gaining altitude* Me:Is she going to be okay!? Bronte:She’ll break a few bones.Nothing a serum or balm cant heal in a few minutes. Me:……………….Humans don’t have psysics with Fast acting serums or balms! Bronte:………………..oh………………………….. Me:I need to get my lawyer.We are SO getting in the courthouse for this. Bronte: Bah! I’ll just ask Sophie to play with their memeories! Me:………..how about ONE question before you leave? Bronte:Fine Me:What’s your least favorite color? Bronte:Red.It symbolizes love,which I don’t have. Me:…………Get a dating app. Bronte:Dating App?I need to ask Terik about that. Me:Terik’s your love counciller?Just…..wow Bronte:I have to ask him some questions.*leaves* Me:Is everyone this crazy!? KotLC Interview with...……………...Ro! Me:Hello Ro!I will be interviewing you today! Ro:Meh. Me:Do you have any secrets you would like to share? Ro;I sleep with 23 stuffies and have tea parties with them. Me:…………………………………………………………… Ro:I also kidnapped Ms.Stinkbottom Keefe:*Barges in*I KNEW IT!!WHERE IS SHE?! Me:KEEFE!GET OUT! Keefe:*scurries out of the room* Me:Okay,Ro,what is your least favorite ogre stereotype? Ro:That ogres smell.Too bad its true. Me;……………………………………………………… Ro:I also need to go clothes shopping.I hate this armor stuff. Biana:*barges in*DID SOMEONE SAY CLOTHES SHOPPING?!I CAN HELP! Ro:*squeals*REALLY!CAN WE GO RIGHT NOW! Me:but we’re supposed to be doing an inter- Ro and Biana:*run out of room* Me:*gets phone*Hello?I would like to update my security.